vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
R0B3KA at Rails of Highland Valley wikia ::please for social/harassment issues.★ Minato826 ✉ VSTF 16:39, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Despacitomickey at Wikitubia ::contact local admin.★ Minato826 ✉ VSTF Blake-x-Katie-Fans-26 at Geo’s World ::Done! Thanks for the report! ★ Minato826 ✉ VSTF 14:46, April 27, 2018 (UTC) What measures did you take this time? That Loyal Touch (talk) 17:05, April 27, 2018 (UTC)That Loyal Touch ::i have just blocked there account and ip. since other accounts doesn't seem to be connected by any means there's chance they will return.no permanent solution for this issue.★ Minato826 ✉ VSTF 17:16, April 27, 2018 (UTC) So the user has made a new account called Blake-x-Katie-Fans-40 http://geosworld.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Blake-x-Katie-Fans-40 Is this user switching IPs? Is that a crime? For sure it’s not good... That Loyal Touch (talk) 22:26, April 27, 2018 (UTC) 50.105.118.145 at Superhero Wiki ::not a vstf concerned vandalism.★ Minato826 ✉ VSTF 13:41, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Pingu96 at Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave Wiki ::Done, thank you for the report. ��Laundry-Machine 05:50, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Hulleywood at Villains Wiki ::Done, thanks! - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 12:44, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Honko1987 at Five Nights at Candy's Wiki :: I can confirm that too, he is IP changing to causing harm. All what he do just causing arguing, I guess his intelligence is under 13 years old... -- the unmarked comment was added by Silviu200530 ::: We don't know, if Honko1987 is under 13 years old, but if he is, then he would also be violating COPPA. -- have a conversation with [[User:Semerone|'Semerone']] 15:40, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Done! Thanks for the report! ★ Minato826 ✉ VSTF 16:42, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thank you very much. Can you also please unblock this user over at Five Nights at Treasure Island 3 Wiki? They seemingly have been blocked by Honko1987 out of spite. -- have a conversation with [[User:Semerone|'Semerone']] 17:03, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :: for removal of block.★ Minato826 ✉ VSTF 17:13, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thank you once again. I just went and wrote them a message, where I explained the situation. -- have a conversation with [[User:Semerone|'Semerone']] 17:38, April 28, 2018 (UTC) 2A00:23C4:D909:3400:A8D0:4D02:E9BE:F28F at Antagonists Wiki ::contact local admin.★ Minato826 ✉ VSTF 17:15, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Wikihow987 at The Office Wiki ::Hello. This isn't something us VSTFs deal with. This should be brought to local admins first, then use if they don't want to take action. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 17:27, April 28, 2018 (UTC) 68.70.234.91 at The Office Wiki ::Hello. This isn't something us VSTFs deal with. This should be brought to local admins first, then use if they don't want to take action. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 17:27, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Bulgaria09 at Polandball Wiki Dddthed at Wiki Call of Duty Enochishomoicanteven at The Peculiar Children Wiki Dimentio's Return at Sea of Thieves Wiki http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/User:PermablockMab at Teen Titans Wiki Ponnoos3 at Gravity Falls Wiki 221.127.164.240 at 新香港地方大典 86.133.52.177 at WitN Wiki Yakimoro0 at Наруто Вики